What Binds Us Together Only Pulls Us Apart
by LadyLokitty
Summary: The untold story of Cassia Laufeysdótter. The story behind the stories told, that no one has ever heard. When all else fails, lie. *Rated M SMUT. will contain violence/rape/preg/incest/world domination you the normal stuff so if your not into that don't read. Lol*Please feel free to review! Thank you!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Never has my story been told before. At least in my point of view. . ."

I am the untold story, the one forbidden to be spoken of by the Odin the Allfather. Not many of the tales that have been told by merchants and others are ture, however sommethings they told are true though, that I was created for a great purpose, a plan of peace. . .

I am Cassia Laufeysdótter, whom he cast aside like an abomination, along side with my twin brother Loki.

It was during the war between Odin and King Laufey of the frost giants. Near the wars end Odin found two small babys, too small to be frost giants. He took them back to Asgard to raise as his own. However, the female of the two he decided to have raised as having the appearance of a maid untill she came of age to marry into being apart of the family. He had decided upon letting his wife raise the girl as her own, not only to be a maid but her apprentice. Because of this the girl was given special privileges, a living quarter on the same floor as the princes and daily magic lession, taught in secrect so no one would question, as well as leasure time. As much as he wanted to have her as a daughter it would raise too many questions amongst the people.

As the girl grew her powers and knowledge grew, even surpassing the queens expectations, not only that, the fondness she had for the princes grew. In the mornings she would gladly tend to her chores, then at noon she and prince Loki would be taught their lessons by his mother and in the evenings she would join the two princes on any outing they may go to serve them and tend to their needs. She live in the palace only three rooms down from the princes separate rooms. At nights she would sneak to Loki's chambers and the two would read great tales and practice their magic together. This pleased the young prince as he soon became fond of her, even if he was slightly annoyed that she was stronger in her magical skills. She was after all very beautiful and wise. They would meet like this often and in secret, because a prince was not supposed to fall in love with a maid. She did not only catch his eye, but the eye of his older bother, Thor as well.

The three grew their friendship, never knowing the truth behind twins pasts, until fate would have otherwise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

Childhood memories:

"But mother why must we always have our maid come to the feilds with us why we play? Are we not above her! Why does _she_ have to come?"

"Now Thor, you know mother only means for her to come so that if we may be in need of something she can be there to do it. Thats her job is it not? And besides that she is fun to play with. You just don't like her because of that prank we pulled last year."

Cassia sighed as she sat there on the bench in the garden. Ah yes. That was a good prank she and Loki had pulled. She much prefered playing with the princes rather than her usual chores. They often spent time like this together. They were closer than royalty and servents should be. This sometimes cause people to question. But there was an answer for evey one of them.

"It's not that I dont like her I do, but brother! My hair was green for weeks. It was horrible! I guess you are right anyway her company is nice. Now come on lets go play!" The young prince Thor responded as he ran off towred the feilds. Loki stood there for a moment and shook his head as he chuckled. "Well are you coming or not?" He said as he flashed a devilish grin and held his hand out towred Cassia. She took his hand as they headed after Thor.

"Why are you so kind to me my prince?"

"Well, we understand each other. You like to read and you do not swoon over Thor like the other maidens. You intrest me is all."

* * *

Present times:

"Cassia? I would like to have a word with you."

She was pulled by her memories by Queen Frigga's voice. What had she done now? Nothing that she could remember. Perhaps she had been spending to much time with the princes again. Neglecting her chories. Could she be blamed though if they requested her presence? Oh well, she would soon find out. She fell in line behind the queen as the headed off to the library.

* * *

"Hurry up brother! Why must you insist on making us late again? The Lady Sif and Warriors three are waiting on us to join them in a hunt! Come we must be off!" Thor's voice boomed as he took long strides down the corridor pulling his brother behind him by the wrist.

"Oh really you big oaf let me go!" The younger prince said as he pulled free his imprisoned wrist, " Why must _you insist_ on waking me at such an early hour when you know very well that I have no interest in joining you and your oger like friend and besides that I have better things to do!"

"Oh? Like playing around with our lovely chambermaid?" Thor teased. Loki looked at him with shock. Had he been careless in efforts of hiding his feelings? "Oh please,"Loki responded in a cool manner, "like I would have any interest in a maid! I am a prince!" He knew it was a lie. For many years now, centuries even he had feelings for their shaired chambermaid Cassia. They were raised since birth together. They played together, took lessons from his mother together and even shaired in many a good prank. Yet, shes just a servent,Loki thought. She was lovely. Long soft black curls. Brilliant blue coloured eyes. A tall, slender figure that had seemed so suddenly to grow and blossem into womanhood. In his mind Loki traced the outline of her body, the way her figure seemed to be made out of everything beautiful at once and her breast. At just the thought he felt himself aroused. How often did he love to steel such glances at them. His mind was lost in the though of all these things. A smile played on his lips. He hardly noticed that Thor began to shake him by the shoulder.

"Loki! Brother!" his thunderous voise brining him out of his thoughts, "are you alright brother? You seemed lost to me for a moment. Does something ail you? Perhaps you should go see Cassia. She may be able to heal you of whatever it is." He said tauntingly. Perhaps he should. "Yes, well perhaps I should," he said sternly, playing on the idea as he placed the back of his hand to his forhead and his other on his stomic dramaticaly and started making faces at his brother.

"Fine brother, you have snaked you way out of this hunt but by the norns thee shall be with us on the next. Now be off. Get well and by all means stay out of trouble." Loki snorted a laugh at this,"Oh? And I suppose you are going to be a saint on your travels today? Well if I were you I'd stay more to the trails of the stag your hunting and less the the trails of a bitches brothel!" "You whore," he said under his breath. "Whore?! You would be the one to stay on a stag!" Thor retorted, no longer holding back his laughter. "Damn you too Thor!" At this Loki walked back to his chambers. He might as well start work on some of the new spells he was learning. Perhaps she was there. Many a night he would invite her to his chambers to read or practice spells or to just simply enjoy each others company. How was she so far advanced in her magic, he wondered. Ture she had started to learn ealier but not by much. In many way she was just like his mother. Skilled and so gentle. Yet she was much like himself. Keeping to the books. Maybe that is why they got along so well. 'Perhaps one day she and I...' Loki shook his head, 'No! Damnit! I am a prince, she is just a maid. I cannot feel this way! If the others found out. But why does she have to be so damn beautiful?' He could feel his arousle starting to stir as he shook these thoughts from his head once more and opened the door to his room. He was just about to change in to something more comfortable to lounge in when he heard her voice from down the hall. In the library? Why was she there. Their lessions were not for a few hours yet and who was she talking to? His curiosity got the better of him and he decided against changing his garb. Instead he slid silently down the hall and stood just at the side of the door to the large library.

"M'lady what do you mean by this? I am his sister? That-that means I am your daughter, am I not?" Cassia cried out as her newly found mother held her close. Untill this time she had never been told of any parentage, leading her to believe herself orphaned. "Indeed you are my dear child." "Why tell me this now after all this time, letting me believe a lie?" Cassia inquired. "I fear for the events that are about to turn out. If it was not for you own good I would tell you. However I fear it would only do more harm then good. Now if you would please tell Loki to meet you on the feild to train today?" "Certainly my queen." "Please my dear one, if you wish you may call me mother, but only in secret." With this she gave Cassia one last hug and sent her on her way.

Before he could slip back to his chambers she ran into him.

"Oh! Prince Loki! I am sorry I did not see you there. Please forgive my clumsiness. Queen Frigga has requested that you and I work on our spells together out on the sparring feild in ten minutes." She bowed low as she said this. "Yes my dear one," he said as he placed a hand softly along her jaw, pulling her face up to meet his. "And is this 'sparring feild' a new name for my bed?" he laughed as she rolled her eyes while walking away to the outer court yard. "Your such a tease Loki Odenson!" she yelled to him from down the hall. "Not as much as you are my dear friend!"

'What is the meaning of all of this,' he though, 'why was it kept from us that she is our sister? And damn, what am I supposed to to now? I have let myself become weak for her. Falling for her good looks and playful heart and now I learn that she is my _sister?!_ Nevertheless I supposed I will not let this _minor detail_ hinder how I feel...'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As he rode in the woods his mind wandered to her. The chamber made. How he hunger for her. He was a prince and he could have anything he wanted. What he wanted most was her. 'Mmm Cassia' he moned in his mind as he though, ' what if it was her I was upon instead of this horse." Thor often bedded anywoman he pleased and most welcomed the chance to brag at laying with a prince, but Cassia was different. She was stubborn and for reasons he knew not she seems to keep more company with his brother instead of him. 'Damn that Loki, he does not even realize how delicious she would be to take,' he mentaly cursed his brother and himself for not acting on her.

"Thor look out!" Lady Sif yelled. "Wha..." Crash! He was flung from his horse into a tree straight ahead! Damn, he had made a fool of himself. "What has gotten into you lately Thor?" Sif asked stiffly. She looked at him knowing that his thoughts were on that maid of his. How it burned her inside with jelousy."Nothing. Nothing," was his respond as he got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

Damn he would have to do something about how he felt. But when? How? He was to have his corrination in three week. 'Yes! Soon will be the time to take action. Have we not been close since our birth? I will tell her how I feel and have her! We shall be happy and merry for I will be a king!'

* * *

"Nice try my prince but you are to slow," Cassia said as Loki shoved his blade into her illusion and it simmered away. Where had she gone now! "Perhaps, but perhaps not!" He grunted as he spun around punching her in the chest hard as she flew back. 'Wait. What the hell! Did she? When did she learn that?!' Cassia laughed,"What now you snail? Are you so surprised? I learned this new spell four days ago. And yes I am flying. Haha!" 'Damn' was his last though before shooting up a blast of magic from his hand quicky. She dodged it. Again. Another miss. She set her feet on the ground just in time to give him a spin kick to the face. "Oof you bicth!" He said with a smile, "That was a dirty move." They taked inbetween jabs of knifes and shots of magic spells. "Haha! What I thought you liked it rough Loki?" "Well my lady one day you'll find out!" The tension bulding. With that he enveloped her in green shimmer that held her arms rigid as his magic forced her body to kneel to the ground. What the hell?' she thought. "Your not the only one who learned new tricks. Kneel for your prince!" He said as he gently grabed her by the neck, forced her to stand and pulled her face close to his. 'What the hell am I doing?' "Loki?" She whispered out of breath as they stared into each others eyes. Both full of questions and longing. She was about to speak but Loki said,"Come with me quickly," as he released her from his spell and casted a cloaking spell over them. He could wait no longer. He needed answers now.

She followed closely behind him to his chambers. "What is it Loki?" "You know very damn well!" He said as he sat her down on his bed. She also casted a cloaking spell onto the room to strengthen his spell and add a silencer to the walls so they could speak in private.

"I want you to tell me the truth Cassia. I over heard you and mother speaking. I want the truth now! No more lies! How it was you were even able to hide this from me is beyond me."

"My prince I have not lied. It was only just today that I found out myself." Loki leaned against the oversided bed poast as he listened to her. "Yes you are my brother. As is Thor." She continued as twisted her hands in her lap. She expected him to speak but he didn't, so she carried on talking. "The queen, ou- our mother, told me that you and I are twins. That, people mustn't know for safty, because if they found out it would put a weak spot in the kingdom. That anyone in opposition could use the knowege of Asgard having a princess, to use me as ransom. I promise Loki I would have told you if I had known," her words suddenly started to come out too fast, "you are more than a prince to me Loki, more than a friend or bother. I care about you far to much, I..." Before she realized what had happened, Loki had pressed there lips together. For a moment Cassia was in shock, but soon she warmed into the kiss as her eyes closed. Loki pulled her in a tighter embrace as he deepened the kiss. His hands slid upon her thighs as he lifted her dress and smirked evily. "Loki!" she said breathlessly,"We shouldnt...mmmm ahhh.." She declared as he nibbled on her neck."Ehehe, but you want to."

"Ah yes. But...you are my brother?!" She pulled away from him.

"And? It is not wrong for royalty to cort. After all we must keep the bloodline pure, as is custom, since you are royalty now and not forbade by law as would be if you were a maid." He cooed slyly and seductivly, as he went back to work lifting her dress but getting lost in kissing her velvet lips. After what seemed like an eternity he finaly said,"You said that you care for me. Did you mean it?"

"I..yes. I did"

"Then show me."

With a bule shimmer of her hand she vanished there clothing as a deep blush crept on her cheeks. For a mear moment Loki averted his eye in shocked that she would make such a bold move. He took in evey ounce of her body through his eyes, as if he needed to memorize every curve of her body. He needed her so much, gods how he wanted her...

He was lean but oh so very strong. His tall body pulled tightly against hers. She blushed once more as she felt his manhood erect against her. How many nights had she pretended her fingers were him and yet they were nothing compared to his large size. She let her fingers drag along his chest earning her a deep growl from his throat. Their toungs danced togetehr is a firey passion as he pulled her higher onto his bed, laying her beneath him. She pulled him tighly to her, enjoing the feel of this body against hers. Her nipples hardened as they touched his chest. Loki fondled her breast, softly pinching her nipples. "Ahhh, Loki," was her responce to the soft kisses he gave her perkes breast before getnly sucking them. Her hand running down the lenght of his sides only to stop a momen before she smirked and softly took hold of his manhood. "Mmmmm." She petted him gently as he nursed on her sweet bosom, increasing her strokes on him. "Tell me Loki how long have you dreamed of me doing this," she said sultry like. "As long as you have wanted me to do this," he replied as he snaked one finger inside her womanhood, causing her to jump slightly under him. "Mmm you like this don't you?" He slid another finger inside her and begain to pump them faster causing her to moan softly. This only fulled the fire inside him. He needed her and he needed her now! He removed his fingers and grabed her wrist pinning the above her head, dipping his lips in to kiss her before he used his other hand to gide his manhood to her placing only the tip in. Wanting to drive her mad. And it was working. "Please!" "Please what?" "I-I want you i-in me! Please!" "As you wish." And with that he slid fully into her causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure. Soon she found her hips moving in motion with his. In a perfect dance of heated passion. With every thrust in her he came closer to the edge, the edge that he so desperately wanted to fall over. Harder and faster. Everytime she moaned his name it dove him crazy. "Loki!" She yelled as she reached her climax driving him to come deep inside her. Never had he felt that way before. He held her tightly as their body still shook. "I love you my darling...sister." "Do you really?" "Yes, forever and always," he whispered in her ear Cassia smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Just before night fell that day, she was awoken by a sudden movement beside her.

"Loki? Is everything alright?"

"Yes my dear." He lied. His mind was in his brothers upcoming corrination. Thor. That very name just upset him. His entire life he was forced to walk just steps behind him, and yet he admired him. They way that the people adored him. How their father always seemed so proud of him. In many ways he looked up to his older brother. Wanting to beable to stand at him side and be looked on as his equal and not like him a tag-a-long troublemaking little brother. As much as he loved him he hated him.

Night was near. Soon Thor would be returning from the hunt. Tierdly Loki stood up. After she had dressed, Cassia walked over to aid in dressing him and preparing him for supper as so often she had but Loki protested.

"I dont understand."

"I will have no more of this. The woman I love will not serve me. And besides that you are a princess. You should be served" This caused her to blush a deep shade of red. For so long she had dreamed of this. Too long. She had often feared she would loose him to another. The second prince of Asgard. She was too frightened that it would all end. It seemed too real. Perhaps it was.

"But my pri..."

"Stop with the my prince, its Loki."

"Loki, we can't tell anyone of this! Of us. The que...Mother told me not to tell anyone."

"Ahhh very well." He rubed his temples. Why was this so difficult and why was this woman so enticing? She made him feel so strong and powerful yet so vulnerable at the same time. Damn. She would be the death of him. He chuckled as an idea came into his head. "What?" "Do you remember that time that we swapped Thor's and Sif's minds when they did not realize?" Cassia laughed, "Of course I do. Who do you think came up with the idea stupid?" "Right! Well, you know of the tablemaid that nearly dies each time she sees Thor? Lets switch there bodys at dinner tonight!" "Oohh yes lets," Cassia plotted with a slutry evil voice, "only this time swicht the maid and with Lady Sifs mind give the maid Thors body and his Sifs again!" "Where is the fun in changing Thors to Sifs again?" He only could imagen what she had in mind this time. True he was the god of mischief but if anyone could out do him it was her. 'Damn,' he though,' and this is supposed to be my job. Still there is no one I'd rather compeat with than her, although I do get most of the blame for our anitcs. Well, I guess thats what make it so fun.' "Why?" He wondered again. "Its simple really. She is on her cycle. Thor will absoluty lose his mind. He will have no idea what going on!" She nearly died from laughter as Loki begain pulling her out the door by the wrist. "Common then you! What are we waiting for!"

They entered the dinning hall and slipped behind a large marble piller unnoticed. "Ok, when the maid bring more food to the table and has them distracted thats when we will strike!" he wispered, Cassia just nodded.

* * *

"Where is that brother of yours Thor?"Volstagg asked as he took a swig of his ale,"He will want to hear of how you went sorring into that tree this morn! Like a danty bird you were!"

"I would not say danty, more like overgrown ass." Sif said, her tone on edge, "You need to be more careful Thor. Someone may think your not all there."

"Lighten up my lady! Tis' was only an accedent. You know how Volstagg talks without thinking. What has got you so on edge today?" Fandral asked.

"Nothing! Pay it no mind!"

"My friends! Why all this chatter we are supposed to be enjoing ourselves! Come now! Lets drink and be merry, congradulate and praise your future king on his great victory today!" Thor shouted across the large wooden table as he slamed his mug hard on it. "Where is that maid? Another!" Just then maid rushed out to fill Thors drink.

"Now is our chance!"Loki whispered.

All that was noticed in that moment was a slight blue and green shimmer from where thay were standing.

"Brother?" Nothing more was said but a coulpe of loud screams.

And with that Loki grabbed Cassia's hand and took off runing down the hall stopping to hid behind another large column. They held back there laughter as Thors now danty stepts ran out to find them but Sif stopped him before he could leave the room.

"Oh ummm aa Thor! Wait do not move so fast?"

"What whaa..." Suddenly a sharp pain came to his(or well her) abdomen and suddenly his face turned pail as he realized what was wrong. He shook off the pain and continued his pusute for his no good brother.

As soon as he entered the hall he was sure Loki had gone down he started yelling.

"Loki! Aghh! Brother! I know your here! Show yourself! You coward! Why have you done such a thing?" Loki slowly came out of his hidding spot clapping slowly as he did. "My My brother don't you look devine." "Enough of this trick Loki! Change us back now! Or I uhhh I'll," Thor stammered to collect his thoughts already too drunk to think straight. "Or you'll what? Besides I cannot undo it. Not atleast for a full days time." "WHAT?! What do you mean you cannot undo it?" "Like I said I cannot. It was not my doing this time." "Lie! Who else could of done it?" Loki looked behind the column to pull Cassia out but she had vanished. "Damn" he said under his breath.

"I will get you for this yet brother! But fisrt I must ask the Lady Sif how to stop this infernal bleeding. And if you will not turn me back I will just have to find Cassia to see if she is able." Thor left Loki standing there in the hall cackling like a madman. This by far was the best yet. Reluctantly he headed back to the dining hall to change them all back. Not because he felt sorry for Thor or Sif, but that poor maid. To be put in such a horrible body is an unusual pumishment. This only made Loki laugh harder.

* * *

She really should'nt have left him standing to take all the blame. 'Oh well,' she though. It was probably one of the more funnier things she had done. She though over this as she finished making Thor's bed. True Loki knew the truth but since they could not tell anyone else she had to continue acting as a chambermaid. As much as she loved her brother Thor she hated how drunk he got, for he would not shutup when he was. Going on and on of his tales throughout the day. Tonight would be no different.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night Thor stumbled into his chambers and started shedding his armor. Cassia should be perparing his bath right about now. When he was fully undressed he threw the doors to the bathing room open, causing Cassia to nearly fall into the bath. 'Oh by the norns! Why is he naked?!' Cassia though as she regained her balance and averted her eyes. Thor noramly waited untill she had left the room before he undressed. Suddenly Thor grabed her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her into him in a large embrace.

"Prince Thor what are you doing?!"

"Only seeking your congradulations on my victory today," He slured as he pulled on her dress, "admire your prince for I am Thor and I am mighty!" His voice echoed in the large room as he stepped back and pulled at her face to force her to look at his well sculpted body. She shut her eyes tighter.

"What? Have we not been friends since childhood? It is not wrong to look. Commonn! Let us ravish each other. For I want you. And whatever I want is mine!" She smelt the alcohol heavy on his breath as he pulled at her dress and undergarments, ripping them off. "No! You are a drunk fool! Let me go!" She yelled, struggling against his grip. 'Why is he doing this? Were supposed to be friends. No this can't be happening!' With a flick of her wrist she shot a beam at him that sent him falling to the floor.

"You dare defy a prince of Asgard?" He stood to his feet and with one swift move he hit her full force in the face. This time it was her on the floor. He grabed her by the foot and drug her to his bed, picked her up and then lad her down with him atop her. "I will show you how you should obey me!"

"My prince. Why are you doing this? What happened to make you this way towreds me?" She choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened," he cooed into her ear as he pressed himself harder against her, "what happened is I can no longer sit back and watch my brother steal your attention away from me. I should be the one to have you. For too long I have felt so. I need you." His statements did not make much sence to her. Maybe it was only because he was drunk. Perhaps he had been training to hard and the pressures of soon becoming king were to great for him. She wanted to sort out her thoughts but there was no time for that. He was soon forcing himself between her legs. Everything she had in her was fighting against him. She would use her magic but she was running weak on it from so much use early in the day and from the blow he had given her. "Why will you not be still!" He demanded as he gave her a firm smack to the face. He was getting tired of her struggles, yet he was too overcome and blinded by lust to even realize what he was doing. With a grunt he pull her hips to his and he thrusted himself deep within her. Screams were now tearing from her. With every pound from his masive cock, it took all she had to keep fighting him. He then grabed her hands, pinned them behind her back with his own body, fliped her over and continued his thrusting. His large hands nawing at her breast. "Sttooppp!" She was sobbing uncontrollably now. "Urrgghhh," he kept grinting as if he were some type of beast. He was. "Mmmm C-Cassiaaa! Fuck!" He was close. With a few more hard thust he came deeply inside her, filling her to the brim, pushing her now uncontinuous body away from him. He smiled in satisfation at his work. Just as he did the door to his chambers burst open. It was near morning.

"Thor!" Loki yelled in horror, "What have you done?"

It was only then that Thor came to realization. He bent down to touch her but Loki ran over and grabed her body away from him. Setting himself with her craddled in his arms on the floor as he covered her with his cape. "How could you do this to her! You beast! She she is our..."

"Loki. Thor!" At that moment Queen Frigga enetered the room, she froze at the horrid sight before her. She could forsee what would happen but she never saw this.

"I know mother that you know that I know, but I must tell him!"

"Mother I, I can explaine! I...it..." He was at a loss for words this time. He quickly pulled up the sheets to cover his nakedness. Sure he had a harsh attitude. Conceted yes. Many time he could come up with an excuse or have Loki take the blame for him but not this time. This time there were no words for what he had done.

"No. Thor. This must stop."

"But mother she is but a maid! And why do you suddenly feel so softly to _this_ _woman_ , Loki?"

"No my son. She is not."

"What do you mean she is not?" He asked baffled.

"You stupid bastard. You idiot! She is our sister! And I love her!" Loki spat at him. The look on Thor's face was pure horror. Sister? What had he done.

"Loki," the look the queen gave her son was just enough to let him know to hold his tounge, "take her to a healer and tell no one of what has happened here."

"Mother I will not simply step back and let him get away with this," as he said this he swiftly yet gently laid her body down and had taken Thor by the neck. His dagger pressed tight against it. Oh how he wanted to make him pay for what he had done. Even when he tried he could'nt stop him from taking what was his. He would deal with it no more! This was the last straw. No more living in the shadows. It was time for him to fight for his spot in the light.

He barly noticed Thors firm grasp at his own throat, as he pressed his dagger harder against his brother. Just starting to cut the skin, blood trickling out.

"Enough! Boys! No more of this fighting. No good will come of it. I cannot bear to see my sons fighting. Loki what she needs now is your help, not anger, and Thor dress yourself and come with me!" She steped outside the door to wait for Thor.

"How could you?" Loki asked once more, "you say your a prince but you act like an animal. Taking what is not yours. When will you learn brother ? Let this be a warning to you, I will get you for this, you worthless quim!" He spat his hatefilled words as he scooped up Cassia who was just begining to stir and walked off to the healers. He could hear his mother repremanding Thor behind them.

"How could you...I never taught you that...your father will hear of this...we'll explane it all.."

He let a single tear fall from his eye. So suddenly he was filled with confusion. How could someone he loved so much do this. Yet as much as he loved him he hated him too. Or was it dissapointment? Broken trust? He trusted his older brother. When they were but children Thor had prommised to always protect and care for him. But now? Was it all just a lie. How much more lieing must be done in one family? Before he knew it though he was about to add a great amount more to those numbers. After all he was also the god of lies.


End file.
